


The Prophet Yungblud of the underrated you

by Paradoxanomalyenigma



Category: Yungblud (Musician)
Genre: Crack, Fantasy, LGBTQ Themes, Lols
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-09
Updated: 2019-10-09
Packaged: 2020-11-28 16:33:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20969630
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Paradoxanomalyenigma/pseuds/Paradoxanomalyenigma
Summary: Yungblud is a prophet and uses his following to eradicate homophobia.





	The Prophet Yungblud of the underrated you

**Author's Note:**

> This was just for fun. Lol.

Dominic Harrison was getting ready for tonight's concert. He was very hyped as tonight in San Francisco the ritual would take place. He performed, sang, screamed, and jumped. The crowd was jumping and singing with him, and he absorbed their energy.

After the show he went to the underground temple. He changed into glittery robes and stepped into a dark room. There was several monks chanting around a magic circle. 

"Come forth Yee of the yungest blud." They said in unison. He stepped in the rainbow colored sigil and knelt with his head bowed.

The high preistess began chanting "Oh gays of old, take the energy we have collected in our commrad, Sir Yungblud of the underrated youth. Bring equal rights to all, I call soon thee Freddie, Bowie, Marsha P. Johnson, James Dean, and Frida Kahlo. In the name of Hayley Kiyoko, Little Nas X, and Billy Joel Armstrong. Agay."  
"Agay." They all said.

And so it was done. The fated prophet eradicated homophobia. And sexism was next.

The End.


End file.
